The Day they First Met
by my-spiffy-lint-roller
Summary: AU Outlaw Queen Meet-Cute, because I can't help but add a cliche.


Regina ordered a grande, quad, nonfat, one-pump, no-whip mocha from starbucks, and was impatiently awaiting on the employees to prepare her simple drink order. After waiting in the cafe for close to twenty minutes, she strutted up to the counter, and cleared her throat obnoxiously. A young, pimply-faced teenager came to the face her nervously. "Yes ma'am?"

She took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes. "I ordered my drink almost twenty minutes ago, and there are three other people in here. It should not have taken this long. Could I just get my drink, please? I have important places to be."

The kid sighed exasperatedly, and placed his hands on the counter, leaning closer to the woman, who took a step back at his horrid body odor. "Listen, lady, I heard your order. It was pretty complicated, if you think about it. And just because there are three people in the cafe doesn't mean we aren't that lucky in the drive-thru. So, if you could just sit patiently on one of the couches, we will bring out your order as soon as possible."

Regina was shell-shocked. She had never been spoken to so rudely, especially by a child. She smiled tightly, and leaned in closer, so her face was inches from the boy. "Could you please send out a manager…" She looked down to his name tag. "Roland?"

He rolled his eyes and stalked off into the back of the shop. Regina, tapping her heel impatiently, watched as a tall, burly man came out and walked around the counter, stopping right in front of her. "Is there an issue, darling?"

She stepped back in disgust. Did people at starbucks just not understand the concept of deodorant? "Yes, could I speak to you in private?"

The man squinched his nose. "I guess." He muttered, beckoning for her to follow him to the back. She kept her distance, and followed him behind the counter and into the cramped office, that smelled strongly of alcohol. She pulled back her lip at the contraption he gestured for her to sit in. It was a rusty old blue chair, which looked like it could collapse at any minute. She gingerly sat on the chair, which indeed did rock back and forth. The man settled across from her on the other side of the desk.

"What happened?"

She shuffled uncomfortably in the chair. "I ordered my drink, quite simply, and I sat waiting in the cafe for twenty minutes. Never in my life have I waited so long just for a coffee. So, I approach one of the employees, and Roland, I believe, very rudely stated to me that I should just sit patiently and wait for my 'complicated order'. I don't appreciate this behavior."

The man leaned back in his chair, cradling his head and smoldering her heavily. "What'd you order?"

She frowned. "Why does it matter?"

"I'm just curious why he made such a big deal of it. Roland is normally well-behaved and respectful. Do you mind sharing?" He asked, pressing a thumb to his upturned lips. He was being rude, and Regina didn't appreciate it.

"I didn't come here to discuss what my preference of caffeine consists of, I came here to discuss how I was spoken to inappropriately."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." He apologized, putting up a surrendering hand. "What would you like to come from this?"

"I think that Roland deserves some sort of punishment. The way he spoke to me was disrespectful, and I think there should be repercussions for his actions."

The man looked down, still smiling, and nodded. "I'll speak to him. He's my son. He'll get in trouble, ma'am. Would you like me to give you a free drink, perhaps, with my number written on the side?"

Regina's mouth fell open, and her blood suddenly boiled. "Excuse me?" She stood up, leaning down, placing her hands on the desk and meeting his eye. "Are you trying to ask me out?"

He shrugged. "I think you are very good-looking."

Her cheeks tinged pink. "You don't even know me, and this is highly inappropriate, sir-"

"It's Robert."

She glared at him, her eyes squinting. "I didn't ask for your name. Please have my drink prepared immediately, and I expect it free of cost and phone numbers."

She stalked out of his office, sure that she would be getting a number regardless of her request. She leaned against the bar, and soon her drink was slid onto the granite countertop. She picked it up, not looking to see if anything inappropriate was written on it, and ran out to her Benz.

She then inspected the cup, noticing immediately a small slip of paper tucked between the cardboard grip and the cup. She looked up into the glass window to check if anyone was watching, and when her eyes detected no one, she unfolded the note.

 _I like to go by Robin. ;)_

 _Hope to see you/ hear from you soon!_

Underneath the written note was his number, and her cheeks flushed red, a small smile dancing across her lips.

…

She tapped her foot impatiently behind the bar. It had been quite awhile since she ordered her drink, and she had places to be. Two muscular arms abruptly wrapped themselves around her from behind, and after jumping slightly, she melted into the familiar touch. "Hello, Robin."

"Hello, Regina. Here's your drink." He handed the cup to her and chuckled as she took the lid off to check that it was correct. She smiled up at him, kissing his cheek.

"It looks perfect."


End file.
